


Alive

by zabira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sheafrotherdon's kissing meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

“McKay!”

John spits the word past teeth clenched so tight it’s a wonder the sound makes it past them. His stomach is roiling with a cocktail of disappointment, frustration and fear. The walls of the station are quite literally collapsing around them, but—damn him!—Rodney won’t budge; is still tapping away furiously at the console, no doubt trying to salvage something from this wreck of a mission. There is blood trickling unnoticed down his face, and he barely flinches when a tumbling shelf of monitors crashes mere inches from him. John’s mind shies, panicked, away from the image of him crushed beneath falling debris. His body works on autopilot as he fights his way back to the center of the room.

“McKay! Rodney! Now!” he shouts, finally reaching the man and pulling at him as hard as he can. Rodney resists at first and then all at once seems to snap back in to the room. His eyes meet John’s and then widen at the wreckage around them. “Come on!,” John hisses, not waiting for Rodney’s to catch up, just dragging him over falling beams, and broken glass and spitting sparks, his heart pounding in his chest.

After that, it really only takes them a few seconds to get to the jumper, and another few for them to be flying safely away from the rapidly deteriorating station. It feels to John as if it’s been hours, except for the fact that his pulse is still racing so fast it’s shaking his hands. Adrenaline is still sharpening every sensation, and his panicked brain is still spitting horrible images of Rodney bleeding, Rodney crushed, Rodney’s blue eyes vacant, so when Rodney turns to him and starts in with, “I had it under control, if you’d just given me two more minutes...,” it’s like he’s not in control of himself. He’s out of his chair so fast, he doesn’t even register what he’s doing until he has already pulled McKay up by the shoulders. He’s startled both of them. McKay is suddenly silent. In the split second that they stand staring at one another, John’s mind whirs with conflicting impulses: hit him? Shake him? Hug him? His whole body feels charged with the need to DO something.

Before he can work it out, Rodney’s sweaty hand grasps his neck and tugs him in, and Rodney’s crooked mouth mashes clumsily on to his own, and Rodney gasps hot breath in to him, and his body doesn’t wait for his mind to catch up. He trips them both, so they go tumbling to the deck, twines himself around the man like a shaky, clinging vine, opens his mouth with an answering gasp and thinks “Alive, alive, alive!”


End file.
